1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for storing settings for functions executable in an image forming apparatus in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some of conventionally known image forming apparatuses, function setting screens (reception screens) are displayed in a wizard format (user interactive format) on a display unit to improve operability at the time of function execution by a user, for example, upon setting sheet size, magnification, density, aggregate print and document image quality applied during a copying operation. According to this, the user registers contents of the settings applied during the copying operation as a workflow in the image forming apparatus more easily than before by following guidance by the respective screens successively switched and displayed on the display unit.